


A Lesson in Trust

by missy3307



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a shit, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Tickles, Tickling, Ticklish Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is chained to a tree and Keith makes a discovery about him. Then uses it to teach Lance a lesson about trusting people and following rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I am a terrible author.

Lance definitely learned his lesson about trust when Keith came to unchain him from the tree. Nyma lied to him and broke his heart. She even had the nerve to take his lion and chain him to a tree! Thankfully Lance was able to grab his helmet with his foot and call for help. Keith, being his (not-so) secret boyfriend, volunteered himself to go get Lance, saying he wanted to rub it in his face for getting himself trapped. Everyone else knew it was because Keith was worried about him. The red paladin landed his lion and dashed to the blue one’s side. After he realized the situation, Keith knew the perfect way to teach his boyfriend a lesson in trusting people and following rules. Keith reached out and poked Lance’s side, causing him to squeak adorably and flinch away. 

“Lance, what was that?” Keith asked, curiously.

“N-nothing! Just don’t do it ag-AH!” he flinched away again as he was interrupted with another poke to his side. Keith had a shit-eating grin on his face and Lance knew he was screwed. Why do I have to be so damn ticklish!?! Lance thought

“So you’re really ticklish then? I think I know how to teach you a lesson about following rules and trusting people you don’t know.” The red paladin wiggled his fingers causing the other one to shriek and screw his eyes shut. SHIT! Did I really say that out loud!?! Now he’s definitely going to get me!


	2. A Lesson in Trust Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tickles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading this. I am so sorry I got this up a day late. Things popped up and took longer than I expected they would. Anyway, here you go!

“I do believe you are!” Keith exclaimed. Lance heard this and sprouted a blush that extended from his cheeks to his neck and ears. Why can’t his boyfriend just let him go! Lance decided it was because Keith was an asshole and literally Satan. Lance knew that Keith would never hurt him but he was about to shit his pants when he realized he said OUT LOUD how ticklish he was. Just then, another poke to his side, courtesy of Keith, pulled him out of his thoughts and back onto the moon with another adorable squeak. “Now, there’s someone here who would like to teach you a lesson about trust and following rules. Would you like to know who it is?” Lance immediately shook his head no and started giggling like the dork he is. “No? I bet you want to know anyway. It’s the tickle monster.” With that Keith buried his hands into Lance’s sides, tickling him merciless. “Are you going to listen to us and follow the rules now, Lance?” 

“YEHEHES! STAHAHAHAP! IHIT TIHIHICKLES!” Lance cried out. Keith smirked, finally having some blackmail on his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You read it all, I am proud of you, let me know if you want the actual tickles (update: working on a part 2 now! thanks for being awesome!)


End file.
